


Black and pink

by Maddy_Rose



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Army, Death, Funeral, Happy Ending, M/M, army blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_Rose/pseuds/Maddy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine one-shot<br/>Blaine goes missing during a tour of afghan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and pink

Black and pink

He never wore black. It was just one of those colours. Yes, every once in a while he's wear a suit, but he always made sure it was dark grey of blue. After his mother died when he was eight, black was a colour he avoided, and yet here he was, dressed head to toe in black apart from one piece of pink. A memory. His husbands favourite bow tie. 

He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. He was angry. Blaine wasn't gone, he couldn't be. The funeral for his husband was a lie. This want happening. 

People made their speeches, saying how much they loved Blaine and all that other bullshit people only say when the person is gone. 

Kurt loved Blaine, but didn't give a speech because that would be admitting he was gone and he wasn't. 

For the first couple of weeks after the news that private Blaine Anderson has been killed in action had been received, Kurt shouted at everyone that said they were sorry. They shouldn't be. Blaine had promised when he was deployed that he was coming back, and he ALWAYS kept his promises. They hadn't found a body, they'd only found his tags, to Kurt that was good news. 

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Kurt looked around. Blaine parents had showed up. his mother wasn't her usual collected self, she was crying her heart out. His dad was trying to keep a straight face, but tear were in his eyes. The glee club was mourning. Heck, even Burt was crying. 

Someone tapped on Kurt shoulder. "Excuse me." Someone said quietly. 

"I swear if you say 'I'm sorry for your loss', I will cut you!" He said before turning and seeing a sight he'd been longing to see. 

The man was just shorter than Kurt. His hair was longer than usual and out of its normal gel casing. He looked tired and scrappy and had a pair of bright pink sunglasses on, matching the pink of Kurt's bow tie. "Kurt. What's going on? Who died? And is that my bow tie?" 

Kurt's face went pale. "I... Blaine!" He hugged Blaine tightly squeezing the life out of him. 

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was. When everyone saw Blaine was alive, they all rejoiced. 

"I've missed you too. " Blaine chuckled slightly "but seriously, who died?"


End file.
